Desk Job
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle is spending the afternoon writing, but he is about to be interrupted.


******Title: Desk Job**

******Summary: Castle is spending the afternoon writing, but he is about to be interrupted. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for****!**

* * *

She loved moments like this. Watching him work, seeing the intensity with which he threw himself into creating his stories. Every so often, the tip of his tongue would sneak past his lips, linger a beat or two, then disappear again. She could tell when he couldn't quite get the flow of a sentence just right, because his fingers would still, hovering above the keyboard, and his brow would furrow. If that didn't fix it, he'd murmur his thoughts out loud, and if he was really stuck, he'd turn his head upwards as he whispered, almost as if he was asking a higher power what a better turn of phrase might be.

And although she'd never admit it to him, she'd learned why he liked to stare. Watching someone when they didn't know they were being watched let you see things you might never see otherwise, no matter how well you knew them. It did make it less creepy to wake up to his shining cerulean eyes, though, now that she knew why he did it. Getting a glimpse of the little unconscious things someone does makes you feel closer, feel like you know them better. It connects you to them on a level that can only be experienced, not explained.

It had been nearly ten minutes now, and she wanted more than watching him from across the room. He hadn't noticed her, she knew that for sure. For someone so good at staring, he was horrible at pretending he didn't know he was being stared at. She said nothing, merely crept towards him on her tiptoes, avoiding the spots she knew would creak. Reaching his desk still did nothing to stir him from his fictional world, and she couldn't stop a smile from spreading wide on her face. Oh, how she loved this man.

Careful not to bump anything, she lifted one leg high enough to place her knee on the smooth wood that covered his desk. She put an arm out, knowing it would be in his field of vision, and grabbed hold of the opposite side. He habitually saved his document and glanced at her hand where it had fallen by his computer. By the time he looked up at her, her other knee was up on the desk, and she was reaching out her other hand.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Coming to see you."

"Wouldn't it be easier to walk around my desk?"

"Probably."

"Then why are you crawling over the top of it?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, then nodded towards his computer. "All saved up?"

"Yes."

She let go of the desk with one hand and slowly pushed the lid down before sliding it out of the way to her left, then brought each of her legs forward until she was kneeling in front of him on the edge of his desk. She was still wearing a smile, and he quickly grew his own grin in response.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi, back."

Leaning down, she brought her lips to his. At first they merely stayed connected, sharing barely there kisses. The height difference was odd, with her sitting above him, but the groan that rumbled in his throat when she suddenly ran her tongue over his told her that he wouldn't be complaining about the new angle. He lifted his hands and placed one on either cheek, holding her to him and deepening the kiss as best he could from below.

The time for gentle was over. She bit down on his top lip, then soothed the sting with the tip of her tongue. He grunted and she could practically feel his whole body straining in her direction, yet he did not attempt to stand. He skillfully tugged her bottom lip between his own, sucking lightly, knowing she wanted more but not giving it to her. He then put his talented tongue into play, stroking the roof of her mouth in the way that he knew drove her crazy. She canted towards him, nearly losing her balance.

"Don't worry about falling." He said against her mouth, his voice thick with want. "I'll catch you."

"Shut up." She barked back, desire weighing down her words as well. "I have better things for your lips to be doing than talking."

He was about to respond, but she didn't give him a chance. She dove back into the kiss, forcing his tongue into a dance that he was more than willing to join in with. They worked each other into a fury, sweat painting their brows as they furthered the intensity with every moment. The air began to fill with the sounds of pleasure they could no longer hold back; moans, groans, sighs, and a whimper or two bounced off the walls and ceiling.

"Momma. No no climb on the furryiture."

Kate tried to pull away, but she couldn't go far with Castle's hands still cradling her face. She ended up leaning her forehead to his, the both of them smiling and panting as they tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"I think I'm in trouble." She whispered into the shared air between them.

Castle chuckled and dropped his hands, then leaned around his wife to look at their daughter. She was standing with her hands on her hips, a position she'd most definitely learned from her mother.

"Hey there, my little enforcer."

"Whats dat mean, Daddy?"

Castle pushed his chair away from the desk and spread his arms out wide.

"Come on over here and I'll tell you."

While Gwendolyn ran to her father, Kate slowly unfolded herself and sat down on the edge of the desk, letting her legs dangle over the side. She smiled again as she watched their toddler climb up on his lap. Peals of young laughter filled the air as Castle wrapped his arms around her and tickled her sides.

"Stop tickle monstering me, Daddy." She managed to gasp out. "You hafta tell me dat word."

"That's right." Castle relented and kissed her cheek loudly, earning another small laugh. "It means you like rules and make sure everyone follows them."

"Oh." Gwendolyn turned her head to look up at Kate. "Momma, I an enforstir."

"Enforcer." Kate corrected gently.

"Enforther?"

"En-for-cer." Castle offered, grinning again when Gwendolyn looked back to him.

"I make the rules." She replied, giving up on the pronunciation.

Both Kate and Castle bit back a laugh at that, and Castle shook his head at Gwendolyn.

"Not quite, Gwen. You don't make the rules. You just follow them. Usually." He winked. "And when you saw Momma on the desk, you told her she was breaking the rules."

"Yeah, Momma was being a bad girl." Gwendolyn cut her eyes towards Kate as she laid her head down on Castle's chest, fighting back a yawn.

Castle glanced at Kate, lifting his eyebrows, and she squinted back at him, knowing his thoughts without him having to voice them.

"Looks like nap time for the enforstir." Castle said quietly.

"She was in bed before I came in here." Kate began. "That's why I came in here, in fact, because she was asleep."

"Oh, that's the reason you came in here?" Castle quipped. "Could've fooled me."

Kate lifted her foot and shoved his knee lightly, then nodded towards the blinking child in his arms.

"My point was, Gwen was asleep. Now she's not."

"I woked up." Gwendolyn interrupted, her voice sluggish.

"I noticed." Kate laughed.

"Don't make me go back to bed!" Gwendolyn struggled to sit upright in Castle's arms. "Please. I wanna play with you and Daddy."

"I wouldn't mind playing with Momma." Castle said, getting another, harder foot shove to the knee.

"You need a nap, Baby." Kate crossed her arms. "And fifteen minutes isn't gonna cut it."

"Please, Momma?" Gwendolyn clasped her hands together hopefully.

"Yeah, Momma, please?" Castle copied her hand position and tone of voice.

Kate sighed loudly, feigning annoyance, but the idea of spending some extra time with them was utterly appealing. She just couldn't give in too easily. These two already had her wrapped around their little fingers, so she had to pretend to still be in control.

"I will agree to skipping nap-time for playtime." She held a hand up to quiet their cheers. "If you, Gwen, will agree to go to bed thirty minutes early tonight without arguing."

Gwendolyn jerked her head to lock eyes with Castle, who leaned in to whisper in her ear. She nodded and looked back to Kate.

"Okay, Momma. We asept."

"Accept." Castle breathed out.

"Accept." Gwendolyn repeated.

"Alright, Gwen." Kate stood up. "You go up to your room and pick out what you want to play with first. Daddy and I will be there in a minute."

Gwendolyn shouted gleefully and slid down off of Castle's lap, then bolted for the door.

"Walk!" Castle called out after her, chuckling as she slowed to a trot, her excited feet still threatening to tangle with each other. He stood alongside Kate and reached for her hand, grabbing it loosely to pull her to him. "I guess we'll have to finish what you started later."

"I guess so." She murmured before kissing him softly. "And Castle?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you are a good boy the rest of the day," She paused to kiss him again. "maybe tonight Momma really will be a bad girl."

She slipped from his hold, bounced her eyebrows up once, turned on her heels, and left her stunned husband standing there, knowing he'd be right behind her once he'd picked his jaw up from the floor.

* * *

**A/N - I have wanted to write something like this since those promo pics came out with Castle and Beckett at the table with the typewriter, specifically the one with her sitting on the table. So this happened. Thank you ever so much for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! Until next time - Paige**


End file.
